Paramour
by mordant
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto A Love Story Sasuke and Naruto are two high school boys, going about their normal, daily lives, when one day they are sent back into the past.
1. Chapter 1

Mordant -- Holaaaaa. Mmm. This is my first fan-fiction... ergsh, it's a bit badd. But, w/e... ummmmmmmm. idk... nyahnyahnyahhhh...kay... uh... enjoy??

Disclaimer -- I don'na own Narutooo. It ish not be mine. I do wish it could be minee... likkeee... -cough-hakuu-cough-kakashi-cough-

Note -- This will contain yaoi... yeshh, boyxboy-ness... SasuNaru, to be exactly. Urmmmm, maybeh others. You've been told.

x o x o

What is the world now? A complex, forever moving place, where time passes too quickly and the skill of multi-tasking has become an art. A place filled with pessimists, critics, scientists- all bent on picking apart every ideal that once was so simple.

Does a thing like agreement exist? When one statement could have a thousand contradictions from logic to dreamers… Beliefs that are questioned, analyzed to the tiniest fragment, and finally cast aside as myth. It's a world now where everyone must have a say, wanting the last word. And it seems that the harder people work to sound smarter than others, to be the one that is 'right', the quicker they lose their purpose for arguing in the first place.

Everything that once was pure, unsullied by cryptic minds, now grow further from our hearts, and doubts now burrow deeper in our minds. The lines between right and wrong have blurred and twisted and mixed into an intangible gray area. No one knows what they believe anymore, because 'on the other hand' is always on the tip of their tongues. Some call this enlightenment, a 'broadening of minds', but how far is too far? Everyone has an opinion for that too.

Please don't get me wrong. I believe opinions are very important, without them, there would be a duller society living today. But there are some things that people shouldn't have to rip apart and talk of until it loses all meaning. Some things that are just better left alone. Untouchable.

Things like faith and hope and, most importantly of all, love. Yes, it sounds cliché, in fact, it is very cliché. But, it's hard seeing love being thrown around so easily, becoming so battered that it's losing bits of its' essence along the way. A word now being used to placate others. A word used to persuade and twist to ones own design. The fact that 'love' had once been such a powerful bond of commitment is slowly fading. Either people use it too much, or they've lost any belief that there is such a thing.

True love still holds a special place in my heart. I still believe that there is still such a bond between people. A strong, never-failing bond, so beautiful it almost hurts. Where you would die before allowing the one you love fall under your own greed or the selfish vices of others. This connection that makes you cry and laugh, makes you feel as if you held the world in your hands, that anything is possible. Where you give someone your all, your very being, without feeling as if you'd be judged and discriminated, and that one person would accept you no matter what.

A long time ago, I met an old man, creased and withered from age. He was a story teller, traveled mostly, walking from street to street, spinning words to make a living. He had dark, shining eyes, eyes brimming with wisdom- of happiness, pain, sorrow, hope, love. I was just a kid back then, just a child at a crossroads, unsure of anything, with the answer to everything.

I don't particularly remember much about that day. It was sunny, I think, typical in my town. I was bored, I remember that. The restless feeling of wanting something, but uncertain of what that 'something' was. He sat calmly on a chair next to my favorite diner, smoking a pipe, the bluish smoke drifting in lazy curls above his head. His eyes were crinkled at the corner and he had such an expression of joy and laughter that I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey, mister, what's so funny?" I had asked, hands thrust into my pockets, keeping a safe distance from him

.The man looked at me thoughtfully before setting down his pipe. He leaned a little towards me and said, "Not much to do? Me too. How about I tell you a story?"

I suppressed a roll of the eyes. Typical, you ask an old person a question, and they start to ard you with their stupid war stories or whatever. I sighed a little and said with a raised brow, "I just wanted to know what's so funny."

The man chuckled and sat back a bit, placing his pipe back between his lips, "I'll tell you at the end of my story, if you'll hear it."

I looked at him for a moment, balancing back on my heels, and 'hmmming' in consideration. I played the part of deciding quite well, taking a couple seconds before actually replying. The truth was, I'd already been hooked- I was curious, and it was something to do. Even if it was listening to some stranger talk.

"Alright, then. I guess," I said with a shrug, sitting down cross-legged in front of him.

He smiled, tilting his head upward, exhaling a ribbon of smoke, watching it twist further and further towards the sky.

"_Once upon a time, there were two boys_…"


	2. Chapter 2

Oo-er. Thank you the people who revieweddd!! **-kyuubi11-**, **marina-uzumaki-potter**, and **Love Squared**.  
I didn't expect reviewers... actuallyyy i did'na really expect readers... eh-heheh...

hmmmm... to people who may be confuseddd--- this is set in modern timess. No ninjas, or superpowers right now. Not until latterrrzz anyway.

Uhhhmmmmmmm... sorry for the badness of this chappieee...i'm kinda at a loss what to write, and i need **suggestions on chapter names**... help?  
now onwarddzz..!!!!!! whoot.

x o x o

Once upon a time, there were two boys. Two teenagers struggling day by day, going through the regular traumas of gossip, drama, grades. They went to Konoha High School, a secluded school in a small town, surrounded by forests and beaches. The people who lived there were simple (and proud of it), happy to enjoy life's little wonders. They considered themselves 'good folk', who haven't been tainted by techonology- which they believe was to be the 'death of the world as we know it.' They were the type that had quaint houses and sat on their rickety front porches, greeting neighbors, sharing the daily news. They really were good folk, albeit a bit bland, but that's what made them so endearing.

A tall and lanky boy strolled down the beach, his feet encased in black sandals, kicking up the cold wet sand beneath him. He was handsome, with an open, kind face- approachable. A large pair of clunky, bright orange headphones hung around his neck, connected to a battered CD player tucked into his backpack. His skin was tan, from long days on the beach, his hair a soft gold color and fashionably messy. He had clear blue eyes that spoke determination and strength, sparkling with a secret joke that only he knew.

A boy with a smile forever tucked at the corner of his lips.

He paused for a moment, glancing longingly at the icy waves that crashed and roared against the sand. How he longed to be in them, surfing along with the sun that was peeking up over the horizon, the fierce pink and orange rays mixing with the blues of the water. Sighing, he forced himself to turn away and continue his slow pace to school.

He had a warm, steady aura about him. Usually wearing worn, faded jeans and simple, earth-toned shirts. Never seen inside for long, always out surfing or skateboarding, hanging with his friends. Naruto reached the school a few minutes before it started, immediately overtaken by a fellow surfer as he reached the grounds.

"Hey Naruto," greeted Shikamaru, his black hair tied back in a ponytai, the tiny silver hoops on his ears glittering in the morning light. He carried a couple books under one arm, for his other arm was currently being occupied by Ino- Shikamaru's 'love'.

"Hey," replied Naruto with a grin and nod.

"See the waves today? Pretty sweet, dude" ((mordant: heheheee... shikamaruuu sayyss 'ddude'!! teeheeeeeeee... sorry.))

"Yeah. Definitely"

They walked in silence, heading towards their first class, History, Ino stealing kisses along the way. As they reached the door, Naruto headed into the class while Shikamaru gave Ino a very, very fond farewell outside the door. Shikamaru came in just as the bell rang, earning wicked grins from some of the guys in the classroom, Naruto included.

"Asses," muttered Shikamaru at his friends as he sat down, glaring down their snickers and gestures. They were soon gathered in groups to work on an essay of some sort, and Naruto groaned as his friends pushed thier desks next to his.

"Dude, I'll never get this crap ," he said despairingly, leaning back in his chair and sighing in his most obnoxious manner.

"You've always been a bit slow. I can't imagine how you can function normally," said a voice from behind.

Turning, Naruto smiled and grabbed Sakura around the waist, pulling her on his lap, "That's why I have you Sakura. You keep me under control"

"God, you're such a douche," laughed Sakura, but had a small blush on her cheeks, and she planted a kiss on his forehead.

The room gradually filled with inane chatter, Naruto being the one who talked the loudest, making those who heard laugh at his amusing stories and comments. The noise stopped immediately, though, when the door opened. Everyone's eyes curiously went to the newcomer who walked in, a tall and lean boy, with intense eyes peering beneath heavy bangs. He had a cold, hard expression, looking intimidating with his black on black ensemble and heavy chains artfully decorating his pants.

"Dude, it's like Grudge all over again," whispered Naruto, who was heard easily due to the silence of the room.

The students dissolved into laughter, and the stranger rested his gaze on Naruto, heavy, sharp, terrible eyes that made Naruto catch his breath in surprise. They stayed like that for a moment, their eyes locked in a silent battle, both unwilling to back down. The air around them seemed to thicken with the intensity, broken only when the teacher stood and smiled, waving the stranger towards the front of the class.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" said the teacher, beaming, her blue eyes magnified behind astonishingly thick glasses.

Sasuke glared, his lips tightly pursed together, and only with the upmost reluctance did he part them, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I just moved here"

The teacher waited for a moment, expecting more, but when nothing came, she smiled and clapped her hands, "Okay. Wonderful, welcome Sasuke! Well, let's see. We're just doing essays right now, how about you join Naruto's group? They'll get you settled..."  
The teacher pointed at Naruto and patted Sasuke's shoulder before settling herself back in her seat.

Sasuke flashed an annoyed look at the teacher's departing back and walked towards the group. He pulled up a chair and sat next to them.

Naruto studied the boy, who stared at the floor. He looked a bit Asian, with eyes slightly tilted at the corners. His skin was pale, white, as if he rarely went outside. He had a small spike pierced into the right side of his lip and his surly eyes were outlined in black. Hair that had appeared black at first, was actually hued with dark blue.

As if feeling Naruto's eyes on him, Sasuke looked up. Naruto blushed, embarrased for being caught staring. He turned his head away from Sasuke and instead glanced at Sakura, who still sat on his lap, drooling over the new guy. Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance and found many other students in the class drooling too. Frowning, Naruto grasped Sakura's hand and leaned her head towards his, kissing her passionately. She immediately forgot Sasuke as they began kissing, and Naruto gazed over her shoulder directly at Sasuke, his eyes challenging, triumphant.

Naruto was the bigshot, and no on was about to take his role away.


End file.
